Drabbles satiriques
by claclaombrage
Summary: Drabbles exercice littéraire consistant à écrire un texte de 100 mots exactement parodiant certains clichés et défauts récurrents dans les fanfictions. J'ai conscience d'user et d'abuser aussi de ces clichés, ceci est de l'humour.  Si interdit, m'avertir.
1. Ô sucre adoré !

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi refusent-ils systématiquement ma proposition ? Elle, qui me paraît pourtant si alléchante. Elle, qui me torture jour et nuit. Quand pourrai-je en être enfin débarrassé ? À quel moment me sera finalement accordée la douce délivrance ? N'ont-ils pas honte de refuser mon offre? Ne se sentent-ils pas coupables de me laisser ainsi, languissant?

- Un bonbon au citron, mon cher Severus ?

- Non merci, Albus, vous savez bien que je ne pourrais vous extorquer ainsi votre bien le plus précieux.

Quel lourd fardeau que celui de ceux qui n'ont su se restreindre à temps… Maudit diabète !


	2. Par la culotte du roi Dagobert !

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Seamus, viens voir !

- Sang de Merlin, c'est absolument incroyable ! Neville, amène-toi !

- Par la force de Merlin, c'est tout bonnement génialissime ! Hermione, tu manques quelque chose !

- Oh mon Dieu ! Par Zeus, Thor et Jupiter ! Qu'Allah vous punisse les garçons, ce satané magazine est probablement une réincarnation de l'antéchrist ! Soyez tous damnés ! Que ses créateurs aillent en Enfer !

- …

- …

- …

- Oh, oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié le manque de vocabulaire caractérisant les jurons sorciers.

- …

- …

- …

- Par la barbe de Merlin ?

- …

- Ouf, tu nous as fait peur, un moment !

- On te croyait possédée !


	3. Tragique destinée

Il était une fois une jeune vierge nommée Hermione Granger. Lors de sa scolarité, un vil Serpentard la corrompit de la pire des façons. Draco Malfoy avait initié Hermione Granger aux jeux de l'amour. Découvrant sa nymphomanie, Hermione dépucela tous les garçons du collège, puis s'attaqua ensuite aux professeurs. Malheureusement, elle tomba enceinte. Elle contracta aussi le virus d'immunodéficience humain. Elle mourut rapidement, mais eut tout de même le plaisir de nommer l'enfant.

Ron Harry Drago Severus Fred Remus Argus Dobby Peeves Granger fut ainsi baptisé en l'honneur des survivants chers aux yeux d'Hermione.


	4. Lorsqu'on se sent seule

- Mais tu sais, malgré tout, je sais qu'il m'aimait profondément. Ah, si je pouvais ne revenir à mon époque que pour une journée ! soupira Hermione. Tant de choses pourraient s'expliquer. Et puis, cette fois, je dirais au revoir à tous mes proches plutôt que de les laisser en plan ainsi. Si seulement Dumbledore pouvait m'aider ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'est jamais là quand il faut, celui-là ! Oh, mais après tout, je suis si heureuse de t'avoir trouvé, toi mon cher ami, tu me comprends mieux que quiconque, ici…

- RAWR ! répondit le dinosaure.


	5. Les dieuxdéesses de Poudlard

Janvier : Dobby se trémoussant sous son abat-jour à fleurs.

Février : Sibylle, concentrée devant sa tasse vide.

Mars : Argus dansant avec sa mope.

Avril : Miss Teigne, détrempée.

Mai : Hagrid pressant un steak de dragon sur son visage contusionné.

Juin : Chourave, une plante fanée dans les bras.

Juillet : Le chevalier du catogan vendant son épée.

Août : Minerva, canne à la main.

Septembre : Rogue tentant d'obtenir la dernière goutte de shampooing.

Octobre : Pompom, malade sur un lit.

Novembre : Albus mangeant des dragées à saveur de poubelle.

Décembre : La sorcière borgne, défigurée.

Et enfin une pancarte : Donnez généreusement, c'est tout ce qu'il nous reste.


	6. L'ABC de l'écriture

« Sait alore que Drago tombat ai ce fi mâle. »

Non, ce n'est pas encore ça, se dit Harry. _C'est_ peut être remplacé par… par _c'était_ ! Ça y est !

« C'est alore que Drago tombat ai ce fi mâle. »

Ah non ! Toujours pas ! Ai… ? Ou plutôt _et_, comme _avec_ !

« C'est alore que Drago tombat et ce fi mâle. »

Pas encore parfait, par contre… Peut-être _ce_ ? Mais que serait-ce alors ? Il _s'_est fait mal _lui-même _!

« C'est alore que Drago tombat et se fi mâle. »

Harry, âgé de six ans, remit sa dictée au professeur.


	7. Sortie du placard

- Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer, en fait. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit plus tôt parce que j'avais peur que vous me rejetiez, mais j'ai enfin compris que vous m'aimerez toujours pour ce que je suis, non pour mes préférences. Bien sûr, j'aime Hannah, mais ma vraie nature demeure la même et j'espère que vous ne me traiterez pas différemment. Alors voilà, c'est dit, je suis hétéro.

Harry se sentait bien. Ses amis savaient. Après tout, l'hétérosexualité était plutôt bien acceptée chez les sorciers; les autres finiraient par s'y faire.


End file.
